1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to heat directing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blower apparatus for gas heated logs to direct heat relative to a room in an environment typically utilizing gas heated logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas fired logs is conventionally utilized where individuals are not availed of suitable fire wood for heating purposes or are indifferent to the requirement to clean and maintain such conventional fireplace structure. Heat exchanger apparatus has been availed in the prior art to direct heat relative to a room environment such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,236; 4,381,759; 4,928,667; and 4,078,542.
The prior art has heretofore been typically arranged relative to conventional fireplaces to position blowers and the like in a spaced orientation relative to such log structure to be heated. The instant invention is arranged for cooperation with gas fired logs, wherein heat is to be directed into the duct work as set forth by the instant invention to maximize heat to be directed into a room environment.